Wayland (settlement)
Wayland is the capital of the Kingdom of Wayland established by the The Exiled. .]] Description Wayland was established with a river lying on its southern edge, in hex CC59. The castle of Conchiana is about 24 miles north. The northern border of Wayland is shared with the southern border of the Golden Rose. The shrine of the Lady of the Lake lies about 12 miles to the southeast. As of Lamashan 15th, 2 KE, Wayland currently has two districts. The surrounding grassland has been turned into farmland, and a road system has been made throughout Wayland. Wayland has the following buildings: * 4 Housing lots * 1 Inn lot * 2 Barracks * 1 Mill lot * 1 Smithy lot * 1 Stockyard (4 lots) * 1 Pier lot * 1 Jail * 1 City Wall * 1 Shop lot * 1 Shrine lot * 1 Tannery lot * 2 Library lots * 1 Castle (4 lots) * 1 Town Hall (2 lots) * 1 Menagerie (4 lots) * 1 Foundry (2 lots) * 1 Granary (1 lot) Population As of Lamashan 15th, 2 KE, Wayland is a small city with a population of 8,250 people. The population is very diverse with no majority race, although the plurality of citizens are human, followed by elves and then half-elves. Most of the citizens are either immigrants from Golden Rose or freed slaves or refugees from Tolernt City. Government and politics The settlement of Wayland is a lawful neutral autocracy managed by the Wayland Council, which is led by baron Artemis Soulsworn and his wife, baroness Levy Highmore Soulsworn. Economy :Main article: Economy of Wayland Wayland's primary trade partners are Hardholm, Golden Rose, and Crusader Town. Wayland imports gems, ore, minerals, valuable stone, maps, books, wood, magic items, livestock, hides, meat, and mounts. Wayland exports food, rope, spices, and smithed goods. Military Wayland has a standing army of 400 soldiers stationed in two barracks, plus a castle. It also has a guard force of 82 guards and 82 full-time militia members, plus 50 Wolves stationed at Castle Den. Religion Religion in Wayland leans towards the traditional religions of Golarion, with a significant number of Harbinger-worshippers, and some Saint-worshippers. Religion has become a significant issue in Wayland, with visitors being asked their patron deity prior to entering the city. Followers of particularly undesirable deities, like Cthulhu, are not permitted entry into the city. History Month 1 Construction started on Sarenith 11th, 1 KE, the same day that all leadership positions for the kingdom were officially declared. We started off with 37 BP in our treasury. We claimed the hex (1 BP), prepared the site for a settlement with 1 district (1 BP), built one lot of inns (10 BP), one lot of houses (3 BP), one lot of barracks (6 BP), one lot of smithies (6 BP), and one lot of water mills (6 BP). We also built a farm in the surrounding grassland (2 BP). Workers from the Golden Rose were instrumental in providing the extra labor and resources necessary to get the settlement up and running quickly. Two deaths occurred during construction, one human got drunk and fell off of unfinished construction, while one dwarf got run over by a horse. Week 1 The party carried out their rulership roles for the month. Week 2 Lyrith and Walter went to Purple Dress. Alvir, Levy, Frilhorn, Yvandir, Lo Wang, and Magnus explored the area to the east and southeast of Wayland. We found a stone building with magic items to the east, and a shrine to the southeast. Another death occurred in Wayland during this period. We found out that a group of three 'bandits' have been attacking wildlife and 'mugging bears'. The wildlife has been attacking citizens as a result. A building in Wayland was plagued by 'rats' which turned out to be mugwompies. Lo Wang was given a fey child (Mo Wang) as his legacy by the Lady of the Lake. Category:The Exiled Category:Places Category:Wayland Category:Settlements